Thanksgiving
by Me love tea
Summary: Umm, Thanksgiving at Quatres house that goes all wrong.
1. Thanksgiving

Alright I'm a little sugar high, so I'm typing up one of my stories that was originally on paper. I wrote this while I was talking to Loa on the phone, so its definitely going to be odd. Yes, most of this is from my original that I managed to save. My other little group of friends are starting a Christmas special. Something about a rabid squirrel-attacking Duo.....Hmm, Anyways enjoy!!  
  
[ ]= Authors notes   
( )= Actions  
And for those who don't know, a glomp is a very long hug, somewhat annoying.  
  
Thanksgiving  
  
  
It's a cold day at the Winner mansion [Authors Note: I moved it someplace cold. Ok?] Quatre invited some people over to have a party thingy [AN: Well, I couldn't exactly call it a feast and party doesn't sound right.]  
  
  
Quatre: (looks out the window) What the-? Where are we?!  
Me Love Tea: (appears) I moved your mansion.  
Quatre: Why?!  
MLT: You can't have Thanksgiving without leaves and it being cold.  
Quatre: B-but, but....  
MLT: (pouts) you don't like it? Well, too bad.  
Quatre: How will they find it?  
MLT: Easy, you tell them.  
Maganac1: [AN: Sorry, I don't know their names!] MASTER QUATRE!!! (runs in) Whats going on?!  
Quatre: Uh.....  
MLT: Bye! (disappears)  
  
  
  
**DOORBELL*  
(plays "White Reflection")  
  
  
  
Quatre: Did it used to do that?  
MLT: (you just hear her voice) I fixed it! (appears) Well, are you going to answer it, or stand there all day?  
(Quatre dashes down many flights of stairs, 10 hallways, 8 dining halls, and several thousand rec. rooms [Is that what you call those things?])  
Quatre: (opens the door, gasping for breath) *gasp* Welcome, come *gasp* in.  
(Sally and Wufei walk in.)  
Sally: Hi Quatre.  
Wufei: (just stands there.)  
  
  
**DOORBELL**  
(plays "Rhythm Emotion")  
  
  
  
(Quatre answers the door, and this time its Heero. As he closes the door, Quatre hears a thump, followed by a shriek, and then insane laughter. He opens the door and Duo dashes in followed by Hilde. Duo slams the door shut.)  
Duo: Quatre! There's an insane girl in your yard!!  
Quatre: Uh oh....  
Sally: What did she do?  
Duo: (trying to get leaves out of his hair) She tripped me and I fell into a pile of leaves and she had-She had-  
All: What?  
Duo: Scissors!!  
  
**Cheesy Suspense Music**  
  
  
All: Uhhh......  
Wufei: Weakling.  
Quatre: *sweatdrop*  
MLT: (appears) Hi!  
Loa: (appears)  
Duo: You're-You're that girl!  
MLT: Yes, yes I am.  
Loa: (sees Heero) *Glomp* Hi Heero!!  
Heero: Uh, hello...(blushes)  
  
  
  
**DOORBELL**  
("Just Communication")  
  
  
  
  
Quatre: I thought you fixed it!  
MLT: I did.  
Quatre: Fix it again!!!  
Loa: Well, what do you want?! "It's Just Love"?!  
(MLT answers the door and when she sees who it is, slams it shut.)  
Quatre: HEY!! ANSWER THE DOOR!!!!  
MLT: Alright but you'll be sorry. (She opens the door. Its Relena and Dorothy.)  
Dorothy: Hello.  
Relena: (sees Loa still glomping Heero.) Hey! What are you doing?!  
Loa: Mine.  
Relena: Nonononononono!!!  
Loa: mineminemineminemine.  
MLT: Umm, I think I'll fix the doorbell....(disappears)  
Quatre: Uh, so who isn't here?  
Sally: Trowa and Catherine.  
  
  
**DOORBELL**  
("It's Just Love")  
  
  
  
  
MLT: (appears.) Happy now?  
Quatre: (banging his head on the wall)  
MLT: I guess not.....Anyone gonna ans- (she stops in mid-sentence. Everyone is doing something. Relena and Loa are still fighting over Heero, Quatre is banging his head, for some reason, Sally is pointing out a mouse to Wufei who is apparently deathly afraid of mice, Duo is whining something about his poor hair, and Dorothy and Hilde are fighting about something)  
MLT: I'll get it. (She opens the door, its Catherine and Trowa.) Welcome, now excuse me, I have to fix the doorbell. (disappears)  
Catherine: (looks around) umm..?  
Trowa: ......  
MLT: (appears) Alrighty, everyone's here!   
(They ignore her)  
MLT: (screams) HE-EEY!!!! (everyone stops)  
Relena: Heeeerrrrrooooo!!!!  
MLT: (glares at her. She shuts up)   
Loa: (pulls a gun out of nowhere) Can I kill her?  
Quatre: No.  
Heero: Yes.  
Loa: hehe.  
Quatre: Well it looks like everyone's here. (he leads them through the house)  
MLT: (doing a tour guide impression) And on your left you see living room number 8, on your right you see Kitchen number 12.  
Wufei: Weakling.   
MLT: (hits him on the head with a 2x4 that seems to have come out of nowhere)  
  
  
Will MLT ever succeed in fixing the doorbell? Will Relena ever get Heero? Will Duo escape with his braid unsevered [this word probably doesn't exist but oh well!]? Probably not, but stayed tuned. [How do you stay tuned on a computer? Hmm, oh well!]  
  
Well? What do you think? Like, hate, improvements? R+R please. If people like this there will most likely be a sequel.  



	2. Thanksgiving: Part 2

Ok, I've decided to cut down on my friends' appearances and me. Umm, 'nother of my friends is gonna be in here soon, and things might get quarrelsome. You'll understand.... Enjoy!  
  
[ ] = Authors notes  
( ) = Actions  
* * = italics. Note pad won't pick 'em up.   
** ** = Shows sweatdrops an' sounds  
  
  
Thanksgiving Prt. 2  
  
  
  
  
They finally arrive at the dining hall and MLT has disappeared to fix the doorbell. There's an occasional muffled swear drifting upstairs.  
  
Quatre: We're here.  
Duo: (collapses into a chair.) Finally!!  
Katie: (appears) Hi! (Sees Heero. Gasps) Hiii!!! Heeeerrrroooo!!!!  
Loa: Mine.  
Katie: mine!  
Loa: Mine!!  
Katie: Mine!!!  
Loa: MINE!!!!  
Katie: *You* shall perish!  
Loa: Fight ya! Outside! (They both disappear)  
Hilde: That was....strange.....  
(A particularly loud curse comes from MLT after the doorbell makes a screeching sound.)  
Quatre: Umm, anyway, please sit down.  
(They all sit down and wait. Its silent, well, except for the occasional explosions from outside, doorbell testing and swearing, that is.)  
Maganac2: [I repeat, I don't know their names] (walks in looking very annoyed) *Who* messed up the leaf pile?!  
Duo: (slides down in his seat, out of view) Wufei did it!  
M2: (glaring at Wufei) So, it was *you*!!!  
Wufei: What?! No!  
M2: Liar. You're going to rake up *all* those leaves!! (He drags Wufei away while he's kicking and struggling)  
Wufei: No! It wasn't me!! *INJUSTICE*!!!!! I'll get you for this Maxwell!!! HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY INTEGRITY!!!!  
Everybody else: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
**DOORBELL**  
(For some odd reason Vegeta's voice is heard: "FOOL! You dare to oppose Vegeta?!")  
  
  
  
MLT: What the hell? **Swears again**  
(Another explosion shakes the mansion. Relena stands up)  
Relena: As an important pacifist, I'm going to make peace between those two. (She walks out the door. She says something to MLT.)  
MLT: You're doing *what*?!  
Relena: I'm going to help those two realize the error of their ways.  
MLT: Umm....? *I* wouldn't.  
Relena: Why not?  
MLT: um, when those two are fighting, stay a good distance away. I wouldn't be surprised if they *accidentally* hit you.  
Relena: I've made up my mind.  
MLT: (shrugs) whatever. (Tests doorbell again. "Omae o Korosu" rings through the halls) Hmmm....  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Upstairs *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The food finally arrives and they start eating. Nobody seems to care where Relena went, that is until she runs in with her eyes huge.  
  
  
Relena: They-They almost *killed* me!  
Katie: (from outside) DAMN IT!! I missed her!!  
MLT : (has appeared and is finishing of her stuffing) *Snickers* I warned ya!  
Relena: You tell them to stop fighting!  
MLT: (shakes her head) I wouldn't send my worst enemy out there. Now, bye. (disappears)  
Quatre: Please sit.  
M3: (walks in holding a bottle) Master Quatre, are you serving refreshments? We have some vodka or wine.  
Duo: (this whole time he has been eating but looks up to this word) Vodka?  
Quatre: Uhhh....  
Duo: I'll have some!  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
Ok I have writer's block some im going to stop it right here. R+R please!!  



	3. Thanksgiving: Part 3

Alrighty, here's my next part...I think I'll only go up to five, maybe even less. Anyway, I'm pretty sugar high from that 4-way tug 'o war in gym today...*snickers* I made some kid mad at me too. (You know who you are!) And uh, beware the swearing. So, ENJOY!!   
  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 + 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanksgiving part 3  
  
  
  
Quatre: Umm, just serve water.  
Duo: Water?! I want some vodka!!  
Quatre: Weeellll.....  
Duo: Pleeeeaaassseeee???   
Hilde: (gives Quatre a look that says: "That's *not* a good idea!")  
Quatre: Ummm....  
Duo: **innocent eyes** I wouldn't drink a *whole* lot.  
Dorothy: a "whole lot" would make you drunk.  
M3: Aw, heck! Everyone have some!  
Duo: Yay!!  
Sally: I think I'll go find Wufei. (Gets up from the table and walks quickly away)  
Dorothy: Maybe I'll help Miss..... Miss...umm, that girl who's fixing the doorbell. (Runs off.)  
Catherine and Relena: Wait up!! (They run after her)  
M3: **shrugs** Ok. (Pours everyone a glass of vodka.)  
Duo: **snatches bottle** Thank You! (Finishes off bottle)  
All: **sweatdrop**   
Heero: You're an idiot, Quatre.  
Duo: Heeey Trowa!! Waaaassssuuuppp???? (Duo has a little blush thingy across his nose [AN: this is just a way to show he's drunk] Trowa, who is now sitting next to him, backs away. Loa and Katie appear)  
Loa: Hi.  
Hilde: You guys are done fighting?  
Katie: Nah, we just got hungry.  
Loa: Can we have some food? (Sees Duo) Whats wrong with him?  
Quatre: I-uh....  
Heero: He's drunk.  
Katie: (pauses) Let's cut off his braid!!  
Duo: Huuuuhhh?? Come-on....ssthit down!!! Have a driiink!!  
Loa: Uh, its been done too much... MLT!! GET UP HERE!!! (Backing away from Duo)  
MLT: (appears) Yes? What the-?!  
Trowa: He had a bottle of vodka.  
MLT: VODKA?!?! *Who* gave *him* VODKA?!  
Quatre: Uhh, I did...  
MLT: **smacks a hand to her forehead**  
Loa: **taps her on the shoulder** We got a problem...  
MLT: (looks up. There's no Duo sitting at the table) Uh oh... back up people...  
Katie: Why? He's gone.  
All: He's gone chibi.  
Katie: But, chibi's are cu- AHHH!!!! (A chibi Duo is clinging to her ankle) GET IT OFF!!!!!  
Loa: Not cute when they've had vodka...   
MLT: 'Specially if its Duo. [sorry duo fans!]  
Katie: (kicks off chibi duo and it flies toward MLT)  
MLT: Ack!!! Evilness!!! (hits it with a 2x4 while its still flying through the air. It hits the wall, making a duo-imprint.)  
Loa: Is it gone?  
MLT: Unfortunately...nuh uh. (Tosses a baseball cap to Loa and Katie, keeping a floppy one for herself. They say "Chibi-ridders" [you know, like rid (ex. "To get rid of") with an "er" on the end? Not riders. Rid-ers. Got it?])  
Katie: (bends hat then puts it on. Loa does the same.) So, what do we do?  
Loa: Beware the glomp.  
Chibi Duo: I wanna have some vodka!! (Looking up at Loa with puppy dog eyes)  
Loa: Hey!! That's my creation! (Hits him with a giant hammer)  
Hilde: Is this a bad time to be here?  
MLT: **nods** (Hilde leaves)  
Katie: (hits chibi through the window)  
Quatre: My window!!! (Turns chibi and starts crying)  
Katie: 'nother one!   
(From outside you hear shouting)  
Wufei: What the hell?!  
Chibi Duo: Vodka?  
Wufei: Shut up, Maxwell!  
Chibi Duo: VODKA!!!!  
Wufei: I don't have *any* vodka.  
Chibi Duo: No vodka?! *You* shall perish!  
Katie: (leaning out of window) That's *my* line you stupid hentai!!!  
Trowa: ...Guys....*Help*!! (The chibi Quatre is glomping on to him)  
(The three turn and all muffle a laugh)  
Chibi Wufei: (jumps in the window.) I'll teach you for making me rake leaves! (Pulls out sword. MLT simply pushes him out the window again)  
  
  
  
Arrgh!!! More writers block! Oh, well. R+R please!!  



	4. Thanksgiving: Part 4

Hi peoples! New friend appears. Katie [aka UTSR], Loa, and Robin are *not* made-up characters. So don't yell at me. I really could care less if they don't derserve the pilots.  
  
  
Disclaimer: see 1-3  
  
  
  
  
Thanksgiving  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre: *wah!* Trowa, they broke my window!! *sniff* (still clinging to Trowa)  
Trowa: (looking very unhappy and trying to get rid of chibi Quatre) This isn't funny! Come on guys! Help me!!!  
Robin: (appears) Hi guys. Quatre!! What the hell are you doing?! (Walks over and whaps Quatre across the head. He falls over unconscious)  
Trowa: (relieved) I don't know if I coulda standed any more gl-  
Robin: Trowa is *mine* (glomps him)  
Trowa: ....  
MLT: uhhh....  
Loa: *snickers*  
Heero: *blinks* hmm...*AHHhhhhhh*!!!!!.....(for no reason at all, Heero is now chibi.)  
Katie: *gasp* Mine!!! (glomps chibi Heero.)   
Loa: *what?!* He's *mine*!!!!!!  
Katie: !!!!!  
MLT: (someone tugs at her sleeve. She looks down and chibi Wufei looks up at her with his sword drawn.) Uhhh.....(pulls a plushie of Nataku [don't ask me how its possile to have a plushie of a gundam. *Please*. *Don't*] Chibi Wufei grabs plushie and hugs it.)  
Chibi Wufei: Nataku!!! (sits in a corner happily.)  
MLT: That was easy.  
Robin: Yup. An' I got Trowa!  
Trowa: *blush* umm.....  
MLT: Er-yeah....  
Robin: Don't you like anyone?  
MLT: *shakes head* Nuh uh.  
Robin: *No* one?  
MLT: Well, Heero's ok, but....(poits to Loa and Katie)  
Robin: I see your point.  
Loa: I *still* think you should go out with Duo!  
MLT: *makes a face* Nuh uh!!  
Katie: Duo!!! Comere!!  
MLT: Eek!!! nonononononononono!!!!!! *hides*  
Chibi Duo: Vodka?  
Loa: MLT has vodka.  
Chibi Duo: Yay! *runs off happily to find poor MLT*  
Robin: Uhhh....I kinda feel sorry for her.  
Katie: Don't worry, it'll go away soon.  
Robin: You're right!!  
MLT: (appears) Would you two happen to know about *this*?! (holding chibi Duo at arm's length by his braid. He's making puppy dog eyes and asking for vodka)  
Robin: Lord, what fools these mortals be!!!  
MLT: Why ya recitin' Puck's lines?  
Robin: Because I am Robin!!!  
MLT: What does that-oh. Look out!!! (chibi Quatre glomps to Robin's ankle.)  
Robin: Hey!! Leggo stupid!!!! (turns chibi)  
MLT: Um, maybe I shoulda warned you, if a chibi glomps on to you, ya might turn into one yourself.  
Robin: Well, its kinda late for that!!  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
All the girls are gathered in a livingroom.   
Catherine: Think they're all back to normal?  
Hilde: Maybe....  
Relena: I hope they all relize they're wrong-doings.  
Sally: Relena, I'm getting sick of this pacifist attitude.  
Dorothy: Yeah, why don't you shut the f*** up??!!  
Relena: We musn't fight.  
Hilde: Whatever, Relena. Just shut your trap.  
Relena: P-pardon???  
Catherine: They *do* have a point. You seriously talk too much.  
Hilde: And you're the reason they had to fight!!  
Catherine: My brother almost *died* 'cause of you!!  
Relena: (to herself) 'I must remain calm. They'll realize their errors soon. I just hav-' (outloud) Aw, screw that!!!! What makes ya think its *my* fault?!   
Catherine: 'cause.  
Relena: Catherine *you're* the one who kept Trowa seperated from everyone else!!!  
Catherine: !!!!!  
  
And it goes on like this.  
  
  
  
Alright, that's chapter 4. So it sucked a little oh well. Alrighty R+R pwease!!!!  



	5. Thanksgiving: Final Chapter

Chapter 5! This is it! The end! *Sniff* hehe just kiddin'! Anyways, enjoy the final chapter! R+R pwease!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See begining chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanksgiving: Final Chapter (5)  
  
  
  
  
The girls have stopped fighting (for the time being that is) and have decided to look for the others. When they arrive in the dining hall, everyone has turned chibi. Chibi Loa and Chibi Katie are pulling on the arms of Chibi Heero, Chibi Robin is glomping Chibi Trowa, and Chibi MLT is trying to get rid of the annoying Chibi Duo who keeps asking for vodka. Chibi Wufei is sitting in the corner, still hugging his plushie Nataku. Loa and Katie have abandoned their hats, MLT still has hers on, but it keeps sliding down over her eyes  
  
Hilde: Ummmm…..?  
Catherine: This was unexpected…  
Chibi MLT: Get the hell away from me!!!  
Chibi Duo: Vodka?  
Chibi MLT: I haven't *got* any vodka!!  
Chibi Duo: They said you did. (Points at Katie and Loa)  
Chibi MLT: They're liars. (Pushes up hat)  
Chibi Loa: I saw him first!  
Chibi Katie: You did not!!!  
Chibi: Loa: Look!! Another one, *gasp* and a chibi scuzzy!! [AN: Scuzzy, ya know, from ReBoot? Used to be on, BUT THEN RONIN WARRIORS TOOK ITS PLACE!!!! AHHH!!! DIE RW, DIE!!!! *Ahem* anyway….]  
Chibi: Katie: (looking around) Where?!  
Chibi Loa: (snatches Heero's arm out of her grasp)  
Chibi: Katie: LIAR!! (They start dueling)  
Chibi Duo: Where's my vodka?!  
Chibi MLT: (sarcastically) I don't know, maybe in Wufei's plushie!  
Chibi Duo: Aha!! (Runs over and rips head off of Nataku. starts looking in it) Hmm, I don't see any vodka…. Hey, whazzis? (Pulls out a bottle of whisky)   
Chibi MLT: I was…. Being sarcastic….  
Chibi Wufei: Maxweeeelllll!!!!! (Pulls out Kantana [sword] and proceeds to chase Duo around the room) Gimme that back!!!  
Chibi Duo: No way!! She told me too!! (Points at MLT. Wufei pauses, they starts chasing both of them around.)  
Chibi Wufei: You *both* shall pay for this!! And for hurting my poor Nataku!! (Little kid anime-style tears)  
[AN: From now on they're names shall be abbreviated (ex. Chibi Loa = C. Loa, Chibi Duo = C. Duo.)]  
C. MLT: (pulls out scissors) shoulda kept you big mouth shut.  
C. Duo: Eek!!! (Runs even faster [if that's even possible])  
Hilde: Hey! Leave him alone!! (Picks up chibi Duo)  
C. Duo: Uh, hi Hilde…  
Hilde: Don't worry I wont let that mean whittle girl get you.  
C. Duo: Umm, Hilde?  
Hilde: Go and play now. (Puts him down)  
C. Duo: She sure is weird…  
C. MLT: You *just* figured that out???  
C. Duo: *shrugs* whatever.  
C. Quatre: (still crying, comes over and glomps C. Duo) Waaahhh!!!  
C. Duo: What the-?? Get off!!!! (Tries to shove C. Quatre away) MLT, help!!  
C. MLT: *snickers* It's a Kodak moment! How sweet!!  
C. Duo: That isn't funny!! Get over here and help me!!!  
C. Wufei: Aha!! There you weaklings are!!  
C. MLT: It took you *that* long to find us?? What are? Ryoga or something??  
C. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei: Who??????  
C. MLT: Nevermind, forget it…  
C. Robin: Hey, are we ever gonna be turned back to normal?  
C. MLT: I dunno, never been a chibi before.  
C. Robin: Everything's so *big*!! (Looking up at table which is now higher than their heads)  
C. MLT: Well, I *am* the author…  
C. Robin: So, do *something*!!  
C. MLT: *shrugs* I dunno what to do.  
C. Wufei: As I was saying…  
C. Robin: Wufei shut your trap!  
C. Wufei: JUSTICE!!!! (Chases Robin around, sword draw.)  
C. Robin: Heeeelllpppp!!!! (Runs and hides behind Trowa)  
C. Trowa: Ummmm…  
(C. Duo walks up to C. Katie and C. Loa)  
C. Duo: Vodka???  
C. Loa: Will somebody shut him up?????  
C. Katie: Sure! (Snaps fingers and Duo appears in a big bottle of vodka)  
C. Wufei: (runs and hides behind Sally. [AN: You know, like how little kids do?])  
C. MLT: Uh, guys? (Points to bottle, Duo is drinking it all)  
C. Loa: No human could possibly drink all that vodka and live!! I knew it! He's an Alien!!!!  
C. Duo: (breaks out of bottle) that is because I am Shinigami!!! THE GOD OF DEATH!!!!! BWAH HAW HAW HAW!!!!!!! (Lighting, evil music, the works. Changes into Grim reaper outfit)  
All: *blink*  
C. MLT: Uhhh…  
C. Katie: Umm, riiiight….  
C. Robin: Heeeelllpp!!!! (C. Quatre who is *still* crying, is glomping her. MLT sighs and walks over.)  
C. MLT: Its not that hard…(Pulls Quatre away from Robin) See? Its-Hey! Leggo!!! (Quatre immediately glomps on to MLT) wah!!!!  
C. Katie: (pulls Quatre away, he glomps to her) Eek!!!  
C. Loa: (same thing) Grrrrr, (whaps him over the head…he falls over unconscious again)  
C. MLT: Well, lets celebrate!!!!  
  
  
Pictures show up, they are as follows:  
  
1.Chibi Wufei dressed as a pilgrim looking very upset, Sally is standing next to him  
2. C. MLT hitting C. Duo on the head with a vodka bottle  
3. C. Loa and C. Katie fighting over Heero  
4 C. Robin glomping C. Trowa  
5. C. Quatre clinging to Dorothy's ankle, who, is trying to get him to let go  
6. C. Loa, C. MLT, and C. Katie all chasing after C. Duo with 1 pair o' scissors apiece  
7. Group pictures of Chibi's, The girls [Loa, Katie, Robin, and MLT] are dressed up as Indian girls, the boys [the pilots] are dressed as pilgrims.  
8. C. Wufei dressed as an Indian, hugging a [new] plushie of Nataku, which has a feather on its head. Wufei has a big smile on his face, eyes closed.  
9. Another group picture of chibis, except opposite. The girls are pilgrims, boys are Indians.  
10. Group picture of everyone, C. Duo has on his GR outfit, C. Wufei is still hugging his plushie of Nataku, C. Heero is being pulled between C. Loa and C. Katie, C. MLT has on overalls and is holding a hammer, C. Quatre has stopped crying and has on a super happy face, making a peace sign, C. Robin is glomping C. Trowa, and the rest are standing in the back with sweatdrops.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! Its done, finished! How'd ya'll like it??? hehe, I might try an' draw these pictures I have at the ending….it *is* a bit cheesy, though. Thanks to Katie for helpin' me through that writer's block!! ^_^;;; :::runs off to make "A Chibi Christmas Carol" [dont steal my idea!!!]  



End file.
